prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Brawler Hunter
Brawler Hunters are large humanoid variants of the Blacklight beings created after the second outbreak. Although similar to the first outbreak Hunter, Brawlers can be distinguished by the growth of spikes on their backs, in addition they have a prominent increase of muscle mass and are overall stronger and faster than a regular Hunter.Prototype 2: Three Terrors A variation of the Brawler is the Spiked Brawler. While similar to a Brawler in most features, Spiked Brawlers have large growths resembling spikes on their back and are a lot stronger and faster. Consuming a Brawler gives James Heller the Claws. They may be summoned during a fight by some Evolved and later by James Heller as a gameplay ability. Overview Brawlers are born from Blacklight pustules: man-sized biomass wombs. A Brawler may merely be a base-level Infected that has entered a cocoon state, surrounded itself with a pustule, and then transformed into a Brawler. Of all the Infected, Brawlers are the most aggressive, savage and brutal. They can easily keep up with a vehicle and just as easily topple it with a shoulder-check. Their flesh is pinkish, hairless, and glows with Blacklight-infused muscle fiber. They are incredibly strong and can sustain or deal large amounts of damage before dying or killing someone. They are, however, highly susceptible to Heller's Tendril power and Blade power, allowing him to make short work of these powerful foes. Just like Hunters, Brawlers can replenish a bit of health by eating humans or Walkers. They have a tendency to claw pounce on players after a few attacks to close the distance and highly damage the player. In the Yellow and Green Zones, Brawlers can only be seen when a containment unit is opened or destroyed, or inside the lairs. A Nest of Vipers is the only mission which Brawlers will appear on the street naturally. While in the Red Zone, Brawlers can be seen among the street fighting against human military. They can be found up to 3 in packs. They can notice Heller from long distances, even on rooftops, and will approach quickly if the player stays for too long. The player can simply lose them by gliding and air dashing as Brawler movement is limited to running and jumping. However, they are still able to climb buildings, so it is not suggested to consider the top of buildings as a safe spot. They are also usually the most common source of Power and Ability upgrades. In lairs, when the player is required to destroy infected pustules, they will spawn from pustules if the player stays around one long enough. The player must either stay away from pustules, destroy them before they burst, use Devastators or Pack Leader to deal with both pustules and spawned Brawlers simultaneously to avoid being overwhelmed. After defeating Dr. Karen Archer, Heller gains her Pack Leader ability to summon and control 2~4 Brawlers. Unarmed and power tactics Defending When a Brawler is about to attack, it will always raise one or two of its arms. It may repeatedly slash his enemies in front of it with different arms, or use both of its claws to slash vertically (if no dismemberment has done yet.) In this case, player can defend by one of the listed ways. *'Dodging', which automatically jump behind the Brawler. As Brawler can't turn around when attacking, player is then free to attack it from behind. Note that this is less effective against multiple Brawlers or other enemies as player cannot defend himself before landing on the ground behind the Brawler. *'Blocking', only available after acquiring the Shield. Brawlers lack of area attack and cannot damage player as long as he has the Shield raised. If player blocked them right before they attack, it will stun them, allowing a follow up attack. *'Attack', some of the attacks can stall Brawler and stop them from using their attack. Note that most of these attacks need charge up and should only use when player has charged the attack already. Attacking Power The most effective power against Brawlers are Claws, Blade and Tendrils. Quick attacks from both Claws and Blade will deal heavy damage to Brawlers. Claw pounce and Blade's aerial attack is effective against single Brawler on the move. While Blade's Tornado attack needs a bit of time to charge up, it does very heavy damage and will automatically dismember an arm from a healthy brawler without the need of trapping with the Tendrils, which are still effective, although it will only trap them for a brief period of time and requires a follow up attack before they untangle themselves. Dismemberment When taking heavy damage or stunned, sometimes Claws, Blades, or Whipfist's attack will dismember one of Brawler's arm, dealing heavy damage and drastically drop it's attacking ability. A Brawler can be dismembered by stunning stunning them with Shields or trapping them with the Tendrils, after that, a symbol of Claw/Blade/Whipfist will appear above the Brawler, indicate that using one of these power will automatically dismember one of his arms. (The symbol will be one of the armed power, player can use Claws, Blades, or the Whipfist to cause dismemberment, no need to use the corresponding one.) When the use key appears instead of power, it means either player does not have any corresponding power turned on, Brawler's health isn't low enough for second dismemberment yet, or Brawler's health is already low enough to consume. It is possible to dismember the Brawler for the second time, although this can only be done when he is in low health and is usually unnecessary; Brawler who has been dismembered twice will stand still for a moment for consumption, before dying, as it has lost all ability to attack. Vehicle and firearm tactics In a few missions, player will be forced to deal with Brawlers with firearms when disguised as a soldier. Depending the on difficulty and upgrade, grenade launcher and rocket launcher will be able to dispatch them before they reach the player, but machine guns will take some time, so prepare to do some dodging. Always keep in mind of the nearest weapon so you will know where to get firepower once the old weapon runs out of ammo. In A Stranger Among Us, there is a moment where two Brawlers and two Hydras will appear at the same time, make sure to deal with the Brawlers first as they can interrupt your attack. When using Vehicles, use the TOW (APC) or the main cannon (Tank) when they are far, as both these weapons can deal heavy damage, using a Rocket Pod or a Gatling Gun when they are close will stun them. Consider firing while moving backward to keep distance. When using Helicopters, Brawlers are much less threatening compare to other enemies like Hydras and Juggernauts, as they throw smaller objects and have much lower health when compared to the two above. Fly at high altitude and use rockets or missiles to eliminate them. Consuming Animations Unarmed *Heller will grab one of the Brawler's arms and tears it off, then leaps up and crushes the Brawler's head with the dismembered arm. :*If Heller has already cut off both arms before consuming it, he will instead climb on the the chest of the Brawler, then tear its jaws apart, killing and consuming it, similar to how Alex Mercer consumes Hunters in Prototype. Claws *Heller climbs up onto the Brawler's chest, then sweeps both claws to its neck, decapitating it. *Heller stabs the Brawler in the abdomen with both claws, before delivering a spinning slice with his right claw at the Brawler's head. Tendrils *Heller jumps on the Brawlers chest and grabs its head with both hands, then proceeds to rip the whole Brawler in half. Hammerfists *Heller delivers an uppercut punch to the Brawler's face, disorienting it, then comes back down with crushing blow to its head. Blade *After attaching a tendril to the Brawler's chest with his left arm, Heller leaps off the Brawler, then slingshots back and slices the Brawler in half at the waist. Whipfist *Heller leaps back, then impales the Brawler in the chest with his Whipfist, pulls the Brawler forward onto the ground, then wraps his Whipfist around its neck, and then decapitates it. Gallery P2 Hunter Sol.jpg P2-Brawler_WP.jpg P2 13.jpg P2-Heller WP.png Prototype-2 1330011929.jpg P2 Avatars - Brawler-w.jpg|Conpect Art Brawler Hunter References Category:Prototype 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Infected Category:Hunters